


this moment is ours to own

by bellamyblakru



Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fics - Canon Era Oneshots [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine and Lancelot fix their obliviousness, Humor, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights know about Merlin’s Magic, M/M, OH AND POV ARE CHANGED BY ~~~~, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), POV Gwaine (Merlin), POV Lancelot (Merlin), also, and gwen/arthur never happened bc gwen/lance are together!, merthurweek2020, not my usual style but lets see how it goes, oopsie and some cursing LOL, takes place season 4ish probably but my boy lance is alive and well thank u, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: Day 6: “Can I uncover my eyes yet?” “No stop being impatient" + Humor
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fics - Canon Era Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034928
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	this moment is ours to own

Gwaine had enough. The two idiots were flirting on the training field right now, and both had no idea that they were in love with each other. The Princess was paying _so_ much attention to his Merlin that he hadn’t even noticed all of the other knights stopping to watch them instead of sparring. 

Now, Gwaine loves them both so much, but this needed to stop. So, the only reasonable option was to meddle in their dumbassery to force them to realize that they are head over heels for each other before the whole of Camelot combusts from their heated glances. 

Lancelot stepped back dramatically at Gwaine’s purposeful gait towards him, shaking his head vehemently no, “Gwaine, I am not pranking Merlin. Not after what happened last time!”

Gwaine laughed, “Relax, Sir Knight. I need your help in another matter completely,” but he added under his breath, “my prank was genius.”

Lancelot narrowed his eyes and deadpanned, “You put frogs in Merlin’s clothes. How was that smart on any level, especially when Merlin just magicked them into your bath?”

Gwaine winced, “Yeah, you might have a point there. Whatever, that’s not why I am here.”

At Lancelot’s eyebrow that looked frightening like Merlin’s ‘you-are-better-than-this’ expression, Gwaine smirked and slung his arm around Lance’s shoulders, “We, my friend, need to get the King and his Warlock to make out—and fast.”

They both glanced reflexively at the two: Arthur was demonstrating a certain offensive strike with his sword while Merlin tried to mimic the actions, then Arthur scoffed, put his sword in its sheath, and walked to stand behind Merlin to correct his stance.

Lancelot coughed, “Why? They seem to be just fine to me. Look! They are both blushing at the contact! They must know how they feel by now.”

As he finished talking, they watched how Arthur and Merlin made eye contact, blushing even more, and quickly broke apart.

“Yeah, no,” Gwaine sighed, “They are never going to do this on their own! It’s like watching the saddest battle of wills, Lance! They are in desperate need of a strong push. What do you say? Will you help me?”

Lancelot scowled at Gwaine batting his eyelashes, “Fine. But only because Gwen has been begging me to shove them in a closet to make them talk for months.”

Gwaine yipped, hugging Lance, “See! I knew you were the man to go to. So, what shall we do?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Lancelot regretted saying yes to help Gwaine—the man was incessant and it was driving Lance mad. Three days after he agreed to help, and they still had no idea what to do. Kilgharrah laughed in their faces, saying “Good luck with that,” and then flew off, and Gaius just broke down crying, begging them to help Arthur and Merlin get “their heads out of their asses and kiss because I can’t take the longing looks anymore.” 

So, it seemed like they were on their own. 

Lancelot sighed seeing Gwaine bounce towards him for the fifth time today, a horrid idea probably formulating in that mind of his.

“What if we plan a date, make Arthur believe he thought of the entire idea, and set them up like that? We both know Arthur needs to make the first move. Merlin will never believe us if he told him that the King is entirely besotted with him.”

Lancelot paused, “Hm, that’s probably your best idea yet, my friend.”

Gwaine grinned, “Perfect,” he grabbed Lance’s arm dragging him forward, “Then let’s create the perfect date.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Gwaine was almost jealous of their date idea—it was too nice for the Princess, but Merlin deserved the best. And, well, if Merlin believed Arthur was the one, then Gwaine will believe it one day too.

They had set it up perfectly. Their date was tonight—Gwaine was in charge of convincing Arthur that this was his own idea and to get him there, while Lance was to drag Merlin from his nightly brooding onto the castle’s roof. Tonight was supposed to be dry, a tad breezy, with stars bright in the sky, so it was the ideal night for a picnic on the topmost roof of Camelot. 

Gwaine couldn’t stop being a helpless romantic—no matter how hard he tried.

Without knocking, he barged into Arthur’s chambers with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Gwaine! What the hell?”

Gwaine plopped into the chair opposite of Arthur’s desk, sitting across from the king, “Arthur. We need to talk.”

Arthur sat back, narrowing his eyes, “About?”

“About you and Merlin, of course!”

“What are you talking about?”

Gwaine chuckled, “Oh you poor man. You can’t even tell that you two have been eye fucking for years, can you?”

Arthur’s mouth opened, very unkingly if Gwaine had anything to say about it, and spluttered out with a violently reddening face, “Get out.”

Gwaine shook his head sympathetically, “Oo! Are we in denial or are we scared that a certain warlock actually has better taste than you?”

Arthur chuckled nervously, “I have no idea what you’re doing or talking about. I have no feelings for Merlin.”

“Hmm,” Gwaine hummed unconvinced, “So, let’s say I ask him out on a date? How would you feel?”

Gwaine watched with silent satisfaction as the king sat up straighter, clenching his jaw and closing his fist.

Arthur grounded out, “He can go out with whomever he wishes. He can make his own choices.”

“I see,” Gwaine went to move out the door, walking slowly, “So, don’t mind me then. I have a warlock to woo.”

And right as Gwaine counted down to one in his mind, he heard the king squeak behind him, “Gwaine!”

Gwaine stopped and dramatically turned around, “Yes, Princess? Would you like to discuss something?”

Arthur’s head thunked onto the desk and a loud groan escaped Arthur’s mouth, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me, then?”

Gwaine gave a smug smile walking back over. _This was too easy._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance couldn’t believe how easy this was. All he had to say to Merlin was “I need help with something,” and Merlin didn’t even hesitate. Lance truly loved this kid. 

“Thank you again Merlin,” Lance said, grabbing Merlin into a side hug, “You are my favorite human.”

Merlin grinned and whispered with a fake-conspiracy tone, “You are my favorite knight.”

Lance laughed, “I knew it! Don’t worry, I won’t tell Gwaine.”

Merlin laughed as well, “He wouldn’t let me live that down, so I appreciate it.”

Lance smiled and continued up the stairs, feeling oddly excited. Gwaine was becoming a bad influence on him. 

“Oh, Merlin! Close your eyes for me, please?”

Merlin was obviously confused but obliged, holding onto Lance’s arm for guidance. 

At the top step, Lance heard two voices behind the door and he grinned. 

“Are you ready, Merlin?” 

Merlin tilted his head, “Yes? What am I helping you with? Can I uncover my eyes yet?”

Lance smiled, “No! Stop being impatient,” and said under his breath, “We are almost there.”

Merlin tilted his head in confusion again as Lance opened the door that led to the landing on top of the tower—the highest point. The air was crisp, clean, and smelled of fresh pastries. 

Lance walked on to the roof, moving to the side, pushing Merlin in and gave the warlock a small “you can open your eyes now,” as he felt Gwaine move next to him. 

“We executed this excellently, if I say so myself,” Gwiane whispered to him, “Let’s eavesdrop.”

Before Lance could say his protest, Gwaine grabbed him and shoved them both behind the door, shutting it, and then leaned them against the wood to listen. 

Lance couldn’t deny he was a tad curious, so he gave in. They could barely hear much, but what they could hear had them grinning at each other. 

Arthur coughed uncomfortably, “Merlin!”

“Arthur. Is there a reason you are up here with a picnic?”

“It’s for us, if you want. Of course, if Gwaine was wrong..”

“Gwaine is usually wrong,” Merlin chuckled, “but what did he say this time?”

They heard Arthur clear his throat again, “Well, I’ve known for awhile deep down how I felt about you. But I was not convinced you felt the same way about me. Gwaine, rather forcefully, made me realize how much I adore you out loud. And he told me that...that you possibly feel the same?”

They heard a small silence, then some fast footsteps, and Arthur’s grunt as Merlin ran at him. 

“Arthur! Yes, yes! I do feel the same,” Merlin sounded breathless, “So, this is all for us?”

They could hear Arthur’s uncertainty, “Yes. Our first date. Do you like it?”

“Oh Arthur,” Merlin laughed happily, “this is perfect.”

Lance started down the steps then, dragging Gwaine with him who was grumbling about Lance being a loser, both of them smiling the entire time. 

“Now,” Lance laughed at the bottom, “why don’t we discuss you and Percy?”

Gwaine ran away from him, blushing red and full of denial, as Lance, laughing, ran after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> day six!!! jfc sorry i posted this much later than my other ones🥺i hope you all enjoyed this!! i tried for something a little different and hopefully it worked!!
> 
> again, thank you all for participating in merthurweek2020. this has been an incredible experience as both a writer and a fan!! you guys are all fucking amazing—thank you. 
> 
> you can come say hello if you want on tumblr @bellamyblakru too!! 
> 
> (title: edge of great by jatp)


End file.
